1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel display device; especially to a panel display device having a frame made of different materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of current flat displays, the reduction in thickness, weight and overall production costs has always been the focus of the manufacturer. The weight reduction focuses on reducing the number of elements used or reducing the weight of element used while maintaining the functionality. One approach to achieve this goal is to reduce the use of non-functional elements.
As for liquid crystal displays, the frame thereof uses most of the non-functional materials and thus the weight reduction of conventional liquid crystal display normally starts from reducing the material of frame used in display. For screw holes formed on the frame will be cancelled and impairing the coupling strength between elements of the display device. As it can be seen, one of the bottlenecks of weight reduction is to reduce the number of elements used and weight of elements used while maintaining the overall functionality.
Furthermore, the price of material used for manufacturing frame also affects the overall production cost of liquid crystal display. Furthermore, different materials have different fire resistance, rigidity, and structural strength. Thus one critical issue in reducing the cost of producing liquid crystal display includes manufacturing the frame efficiently based on characteristics and prices of materials.